Cloud computing services are often made available using a distributed software platform that is implemented across multiple server devices of a data center. A cloud computing platform (also referred to herein as “cloud platform”) may include a software framework for installing and deploying cloud services, tools to manage server resources (e.g., processing, memory, storage, and networking capabilities), security and identity services, etc. An example of a cloud platform may include the OpenStack platform, which may include an identity service referred to as Keystone. Keystone may manage access to cloud services deployed via OpenStack, by providing a user authentication and authorization service and a cataloging tool for managing location information (e.g., Universal Resource Locators (URLs)) of the deployed services.